Compsognathus
Compsognathus ('komp-sog-nay-thuss', meaning "Elegant Jaw") is a very small prehistoric creature that lived in Western Europe during the Late Jurassic. Commonly called a "compy," it is a nocturnal (meaning only sleeps in the day) carnivore added in Build 5.3. They are the smallest mob in the mod, as they are slightly smaller than the confuciusornis at approximately 0.2 blocks tall. There is no size difference between male and female, but feathered males have a much darker texture than feathered females, and unfeathered males have a blue throat. Newborns are white and less than 0.1 blocks tall. Compsognathus are considered adults in only 4 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. Compys, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, while having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the compsognathus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Mesozoic-era prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a compy. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from tiny eggs that need to be warmed by any light source. BEHAVIOR Compsognathus is a timid, fast animal that is vulnerable to many other carnivores due to their small size. This is further compounded by the fact that that they are pack animals, and refuse to run from predators, leading to entire packs of compys dying to larger animals. Compsognathus has a special attack somewhat similar to deinonychus and velociraptor; they will pounce on their prey from several blocks away. They are not dangerous even in very large groups, as their pounce is slow, does very little damage, and can miss the player. They cannot break blocks, and are easily pushed through transparent blocks like glass, so be careful when making an enclosure. Their prey is chickens, ocelots, cats , silverfish, and confuciusornis. Compsognathus will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They are nocturnal, meaning they are active during the night and will sleep during the day. Adult compsognathus can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Compsognathus are tameable animals. To tame them, the player need to stay within 6 blocks of the egg when it hatches. If this opportunity is missed, the player must either hand-feed it until tamed, or use the whip. It is advised not to do this while on a low mood, as it may become hostile. They are not rideable. FEEDING Compsognathus are carnivores that will seek out and hunt the aforementioned mobs. They can also be hand-fed any type of meat, mod or vanilla (except rotten flesh), and failuresaurus flesh. They will also eat from nearby feeders with meat in them. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2017-01-15 18.54.00.png|Male compsognathus 2017-01-15 18.55.17.png|Female compsognathus 2017-01-15 18.55.52.png|Baby compsognathus Compsognathus_DNA.png|Compsognathus DNA Compsognathus Egg-0.png|Compsognathus Egg 2017-01-15 19.08.40.png|Egg model Compsognathus skull.png|Compsognathus Skull Xpfjt8x.png|Compsognathus preview 2017-08-22_12.57.01.png|A Compsognathus egg compared with a Brachiosaurus egg Brachi and Compy.png|A Compsognathus chilling beside a sleeping Brachiosaurus Compyscale.png|A male (blue neck) and female scaley compsognathus. 2018-04-28_18.33.40.png|several compsognathus gathering around a dead liopleurodon 2018-05-11_19.15.21.png|some compsognathus with a washed up sturgeon 2018-05-23_11.46.57.png|a compsognathus chasing a silverfish 2018-07-10_11.45.04.png|some compsognathus surounding a nautilus 2018-08-09_10.54.33.png|Three compasognathus. 2018-08-09_14.05.27.png|Two comsognathus attacking villagers. 2019-02-14_11.27.44.png|A compsognathus sleeping on the beach 2019-03-02_12.51.08.png|A compsognathus in the coast Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.26.14.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Carnivore Category:Dinosaurs Category:Block eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Jurassic Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur Category:Theropod Category:Coeleurosaur